1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an array substrate and a display device including the array substrate. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an array substrate in which a plurality of branchess is formed on an electrode to control liquid crystal molecules, and a display device including the array substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display (“LCD”) devices are one of the most widely used types of flat panel display devices. An LCD device includes two display substrates including electric field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode, a common electrode, etc. and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display substrates. When a voltage is applied to the electric field generating electrodes, the electric field generating electrodes generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer. The electric field determines the alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, and controls polarized light of incident light to display images.
In a state in which the electric field is not applied, the LCD device of a vertical alignment (“VA”) mode arranges the liquid crystal molecules so that long axes of the liquid crystal molecules are substantially perpendicular to the upper and lower display substrates. This method is receiving attention because the contrast ratio of the LCD device of the VA mode is relatively large. In addition, the LCD device of a patterned vertical alignment (“PVA”) mode forming a slit portion on the electric field generating electrode of the LCD device of the VA mode to obtain a wide viewing angle has been developed.
In order to reduce the number of the slit portions, which are inhibiting factors in improving an aperture ratio, a micro-slit mode or a super vertical alignment (“SVA”) mode has been developed. In the micro-slit mode, a micro-slit is formed only on a lower electrode of the electric field generating electrodes to allow the liquid crystal to have directionality, and the slit portions are not formed on the upper electrode, which is a flat substrate.
However, since controlling the liquid crystal molecules in the LCD devices of the SVA mode and the PVA mode is not uniform, the LCD devices of the SVA mode and the PVA mode may need to have improved side visibility.